Growing Powerful
by DorothyTaylor
Summary: Severitus. Harry is more powerful than he was in the books. More in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm not a native English speaker, so I might make a few mistakes and if you find something incorrect, please inform me.

This is a short story about a very powerfulful Harry and a kind Snape. Snape is not too OOC and I'm trying to write everyone in character. I'm planning on 10-12 chapters. In the last (or last two, I don't know yet) chapters Harry will fight with Voldemort.

Warnings: This is not my story, J. K. Rowling invented these wonderful fictional books, and I'm merely using it to amuse myself and show others my own fiction.

So as I said there is Powerful!Harry, Kind!Snape and Abusive!Dursleys

p.s.: I had a review from someone that said I should change the alternating first person and third person POVs, so this is the new chapter and I'll change the others, too. And Reviewer, I must thank you for telling me your adives, though I tried to contact five betas none of them anwsered me :( anyways, I really do appriciate your critic! Thanks :)

Don't worry, I'll not kill anyone except for Voldemort and some Death Eaters. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Day 1

 _"Furnunculus!"_

 _"Obscuro!"_

 _"Aqua Eructo!"_

 _"Orchideous!"_

"Potter, as far as I know you're not anymore in kindergarden, then why are you trying to give me a bouquet of flowers?!"

"I'm sorry Moody, I'll do better next time."

It was Harry's first day of training with Moody. _Merlin, who knew it was so tiring to duel for two hours?_ He thought, _Okay, but it's also inspiring. And it's good to have someone to practice with._

Moody taught him some new spells and then they started on body excercise. Well, Harry did anyways while Moody was making statues move and sometimes commenting on how Harry fought the statue.

"Good. Once more, Potter, and then you can go. _Piertotum Locomotor!_ "

The suite of armour raised its arm to punch Harry, but unfortunately, he was too tired to avert it, therefore it hit him right in the face. He mumbled a swearword while cathing the arm that flew towards him again. He caught the other wrist and held them in his left hand, then he grasped its head, turned the whole staute so that its back was facing him, and held for a few seconds.

"It wasn't bad, but you have to be better when you are fighting Death Eaters or You-Know-Who. We will have to improve it while you're here. You can go now - and wash your face, your nose is bleeding."

Harry raised him hand to his nose and he was surprised to find blood. That suite of armour must have hit him quite forcefully. He went to his room at Grimmauld Place, grabbed a clean T-shirt and trousers, and headed to the bathroom. He pulled his shirt and jeans off and went over to the mirror to see if there was anything that needed healing. He had new cuts on his face and bruises on his arms, back and legs, but there was nothing nastier than his bleeding nose and so he didn't need healing. Harry washed his face, changed his clothes and went down to the kitchen to summon Kreacher, and after eating toast and eggs he went to see Mad-eye.

"I just wanted to ask if you wish me to train anymore today."

"No training, but I want you to read these books as fast as you can, and memorize them."

Harry's eyes widened as Mad-eye handed him three books that had at least a thousand pages each. _Well, I won't be bored, that's for sure,_ he thought.

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight Mad-Eye."

Day 18

Harry's learnt quite a few things about magic - and himself - over the two and a half weeks that he'd been spending with Moody and Snape, who arrived on the fourth day of his training. His wandless and non-verbal techniques improved remarkably and he was getting stonger phisically, too. He had read two books about Dark spells and curses, four about defending himslef, six about non-verbal and wandless magic, and three about Occlumency. He had been on his feet since his first day there, duelling with Moody, practicing with Snape, or excercising - by himself mostly, but sometimes Moody or even Snape joined him. Harry made a routine by waking up every day at 7 am, starting to duel with Mad-Eye at half past seven, practicing with Snape around 3 or 4 pm, excecising till 8 pm, and then reading and taking notes.

He still had nightmares, but sometimes he was so exhausted that he would just sleep without dreams. However, having so little time for sleep and not being able to do so because of the nightmares seemed to take its toll on Harry. He had dark circles under his eyes, and was barely able to stay awake when reading. He still kept going on though, he was quite determined that he will kill the Dark Lord.

The 18th day was similar to the habitual things except that Harry duelled with Snape because Moody had to go to the Auror Department. They stood in front of each other, bowed and raised their wands. Snape murmured a spell which Harry couldn't hear, but Moody taught him to observe the wand movement so he recognised the Stunning Spell and cast a quick _Protego._ The spell bounced off his shield and he already started to say the incantation of a cutting spell, but it barely touched Snape since he dodged.

They continued to duel until 3 pm when Snape told Harry that they could rest a bit, eat lunch and then they should excercise. Harry changed his clothes to a T-shirt and running pants, and went down to Snape. They started with running on the treadmill - wich Moody conjured on the first day - for 20 minutes, then Snape wanted to see how strong Harry was so they did sit-up, pull-ups, push-ups and such stuff, and in the end Snape was surprised at how many Harry could do of each - though, of course, he didn't show it.

Harry's finished another book that night about offensive curses. He had filled 50 inches of parchment with notes and he still had twelve left.

* * *

So, how did you - or did you not - like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I won't talk a lot about Harry's roommates or Umbridge, thought he will have detenions with her.

* * *

Chapter 2

Back at Hogwarts

A sunken-eyed, worn-out, bruised Harry Potter slowly made his way to the Howarts Express to find his friends. He passed three compartments till he found an empty one, got in, and threw himself on the seat. He started to drift off when Hermione and Ron came in.

"Hey, mate," greeted Ron, as he sat down.

"Harry, what's wrong with you? You look like you hadn't slept in a week," said Hermione worriedly, looking at the cuts and bruises on him.

Harry looked at her with a little smile and said, "It had been three weeks, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened, and Harry thought they might fall out if she won't shut them, so he quickly added, "I've had a three-week training with Moody and Snape, to improve my Occlumency and duelling skills, you know."

"Oh, that must have been fascinating."

They chatted for a while, then she told Harry to sleep and she opened a heavy-looking book and started to read, so Harry turned to the window and closed his eyes.

It was nearly 4 pm when he opened them again therefore they pulled on their Hogwarts cloaks and chatted until the train started to slow down. They saw and waved to Hagrid and a few students and went into the Great Hall where they found Neville and the twins already sitting. They chattered and slowly quietend as the Sorting stared. The Sorting Hat sucked in a deep breath and started to sing.

When it was over, everyone was gaping and staring silently at the Hat. It had recommended to unite. Word by word it sang,

 _"Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within."_

The Headmaster was stunned. Still, he was the first to recover from his stupor. He blinked once, then stood straight and clapped, his eyes twinkling annoyingly and his smile growing wider.

Everyone clapped and McGonagall started to read out loud the names on her long parchment.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

 _"Gryffindor!"_

The Gryffindors beamed at the new little lion who shyly took a seat at the end of the table. The last girl was sorted into Hufflepuff and Dumbledore stood up again.

"I am delighted to introduce Proffesor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

He clapped a little less enhusiastically while a giant toad dressed in bright pink stood up with an expression which she might have thought would be charming and kind, but most students were looking a bit scared or green.

The Feast finally started and Harry chatted with his friends happily. Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to finish his dessert, and then they departed, as Ron and Hermione had to help the first years, and Harry went to the Griffindor Tower and sat down on an armchair to wait for his friends. After twenty minutes Hermione came in and sat down on the opposite armchair to Harry.

"Hey, do you know our timetable?"

"Of course I know it, don't ask silly questions."

Said she as she handed a parchment to him. History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence would be held the next day. Harry went to his dorm to take out his books. He already had more knowledge in Defence Against the Dark Arts than most of the seventh year students, and he studied his Potions book in the summer, the other two would just pass. He could always lie about what he saw in those stupid crystal balls, couldn't he? The woman would accept any anwser that contained death and sorrow.

So Harry grabbed his Invisibilty Cloak and the Marauders' Map and headed down to the Room of Requirements to practice. He didn't care that he was tired, he had to practice in case he wanted to be powerful enought to defeat Voldemort.

He walked in the room and sport clothes appeared on a small table in the corner. He quickly changed and the room seemed to change with him - gone was the fireplace, the couch, the rug in the middle of the floor; instead, Muggle and wizarding sports equipments appeared.

Harry walked over to the one closest to him - it was a magical tool which he had never seen, - and started doing what the little parchment glued to the tool said.

For one and a half hours he was excercising like a beast, he seemed to have forgotten about time. It was only when a Muggle clock appeared on the wall and started playing a tune, was that he realized he should go back to the Tower. The Room of Requirements changed itself to a bathroom and after a quick shower, Harry was on his way to the dormitories under the cloak.

The fifth year boys' dormitory was already dark and he could hear Neville snoring. He silently put his cloak and map in his trunk and changed his clothes to pajamas.

"Harry, mate, just what were you doing in the dead of night?"

"Bloody hell, Ron, you scared me. Otherwise, I'll tell you tomorrow when 'Mione can hear it too."

Ron was disappointed, but went back to sleep for it was half past 1 in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: When Snape is talking about the 'two people who's tormening his life' I meant Harry and Voldemort. James Potter would be the third, but as he's dead I didn't mention him.

* * *

Chapter 3

The day when Snape could continue to teach the dunderheads finally arrived. He was just _so delighted._

After the Welcoming Feast Severus went to the Headmasters' office as he was asked to. He sat in the chair opposite of Albus's desk and refused the gross sweets the old man offered witha kind smile.

"I asked you to come here because I wanted to talk about a sirious matter, regarding Harry," said Albus.

 _He can't talk about anything else with me just the two people, who's tormenting my life. At least Potter senior can't agonise me anymore,_ Severus thought.

"We must continue his training, and not only with duelling, but the Occlumency lessons, too. I know I told you it would be only the last three weeks of the summer, but Voldemort -" Snape hissed, but Dumbledore ignored him, "Is trying to get him, and you know that Harry is our only chance to defeat Voldemort -" Snape's hiss was ignored. _Again._ "So, you could use the Room of Requirements."

Severus gritted his teeth. There was no point in arguing with Albus; Snape could never win.

He mumbled something about Albus's annoying choices and then said out loud,

"All right. I will announce tommorrow after lessons. If that was all, Albus, I must greet my first years."

"Yes. Good night, Severus. And thank you."

"Good night."

He exited the office, his robes billowing, and strode off to the Slytherin Common Room. He introduced himself to the little snakes and they talked for and hour and a half before he sent them to sleep. Severus went to his lab to continue the previously frosted potions. Potion making always relaxed him, and now he needed to sedate his mind from the world.

* * *

Harry woke that morning feeling well-rested. At breakfast he talked with Ron and Hermione more enthusiastically than the day before.

"Fo 'arry, wha' was tha' all 'bout last night?" Asked Ron, his mouth full of eggs and toast.

"I continue my training here without Moody or Snape. I was in the Room of Requirements exercising," he said.

"What is the Room of Requirements?" Asked Ron dumbly.

"Oh, come on, Ronald, don't you ever read? In Hogwarts: A history, it is written down that the Room of Requirements is a magical room somewhere in Hogwarts which can change it size, colour, and everything in the room for the user's desire," said Hermione, "Though, I wonder, Harry, how did you find it? Nobody used it for years, possibly decades."

"The house elves told me years ago."

Ron frowned, "So, if one really has to use the loo, it'll just become a bathroom?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, basically. Ron, can't you please hurry? We have barely ten minutes till class starts," she said impatiently.

They waited for Ron to finish up his breakfast, than hurried down to History of Magic. After forty-five minutes of boring lectures, they went to the dungeons. Snape burst intho the classroom, his robes billowing after him.

"Silence! Today, you will brew the most powerful love -" he spat out the word 'love' like little children would say swearwords, "potion, Amortenia." He tapped the black chalk board with his wand, and the ingredients appeared in his spidery handwriting.

"You may start. Now."

The next two hours Snape watched silently as the students brew the potion, occasionally throwing snide remarks at the Griffindors' potions and praising his Slytherins. He had to stop Neville from blowing up the school once who, after being harhsly rebuked for carlessness, paled and looked like crying, but Snape didn't care.

 _Serves him right,_ thought Snape. Five mintus before the bell rang he told the students to pack the remaining ingredients and put the filled vials on his desk.

"Potter, you stay behind," he said when half the kids were out. At Ron and Hermione's alarmed expressions, he added, "I wish to speak with him _alone._ I believe he does not require your presence. Get out Granger, Weasley," he sneered at them and waited until they were out. Then, he activated some privacy charms and tuned to Potter.

"Your training will continue here. I will duel with you and teach you Occlumency. We will meet in the Room of Requirements on Monday and Thursday afternoons, at 7 pm sharp, and on Saturday mornings at 10 am. You may go now."

Harry was dumbfounded. Did the man say he had to continue the training with someone who hated his guts? Right, their relationship was getting better because they spent the last three weeks together, but they were still not buddies. Didn't he think that Harry could train _alone_? He sighed and exited the classroom.

As it was Monday, Harry slowly made his way to the Room of Requrements in the afternoon. Snape was already there, though there were still six minutes left till 7 pm.

"I thought about the circullum, and I decided to teach you Occlumency and Legilimency on Thursdays, duel on Mondays, and train you phisically on Saturdays. As it is Monday, we will duel. Both of us will use non-verbal spells. Take out your wand."

They bowed and raised their wands.

A red jet of light escaped Harry's wand as he said the _Lacero_ curse's incantacion quietly. Snape cast a _Protego_ and the jet of light faded.

"You are too predictable, Potter. "

Harry thought about it for a few seconds while casting shields against Snape's spells and curses, and when the professor stopped and opened his mouth to give him a lecture, Harry raised his wand and cast a Shield _._ He achieved what he wanted, because Snape stood there confusedly pondering about why would someone use a shield against nothing. Harry used his time till the Potions Master realized his little maneuver, and cast a Stinging hex on the professor's legs. Snape fell back and Harry used _Expelliarmus_ to get his teachers wand. Then he walked over to the now sitting form of Snape and held out the ebony wand.

"Sir, you said I was predictable so I - "

"I know what I said, Potter. It was not bad." he added a little quieter and half-heartedly.

Harry grinned, "Why, thank you, sir."

They duelled till 9 pm as Harry had permission to go out at curfew, but only because of his training. Harry went to his Common Room and started to study.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the practice with Potter, Severus went back to his chambers, for the Dark Lord told him to brew potions. As Severus was preparing the cauldrons and the ingredients, the Dark Mark on his arm suddenly burned, indicating that the Dark Lord was calling his followers.

Snape pulled on his Death Eater robes and mask, and exited the dungeons and the Hogwarts Grounds. He Apparated to the Malfoy Manor, where Lucius let him in to the main room. The Dark Lord was sitting in his throne made of skulls and bones. He was watching as the Inner Circle gathered, then he opened his mouth and hissed,

"My servants, I called for you, because we have a sirious problem," his gaze turned to Severus for a moment and his heart stopped beating. He knew that he was risking his life and at any moment somone could curse him to death. The Dark Lord continued "Someone betrayed me. He will suffer for what he'd done, and I will kill him in the end."

Severus was holding his breath by now and his heart was beating his my ears. It was the end.

"Do any of you know who he is? No? It will only be worse if the traitor refuses to admit his sins."

Voldemort smirked cruelly and laughed unearthly.

"Severus?"

* * *

 _The black cloaked figure writhed on the floor as another curse hit him. The snake-faced man's servants were taking rounds in torturing him. Some only used a curse with the incantation of_ Crucio, _some used other Dark spells, and some were being more sadistic. A man, for example, who had long nails and a wolfish smile mauled the cloaked man's upper body with his claws._

 _The snake-faced man turned to the last two servants and hissed,_

 _"Bella, Lucius, it's your turn. Entertain me."_

 _The crazy-looking woman chuckled shrilly and raised her hand to her waist and drew out a dagger._

 _"Of Course, my Lord."_

 _The woman named Bella walked over to the cloacked figure. She raised the dagger to his face and pushed it to his mouth. A lone blooddrop fell._

 _"I always knew you couldn't be trusted. I'm glad that I have the opportunity to punish you."_

 _She pushed the dagger further into his skin and slashed it across his face to make a grotesque half-smile. She did the same on the other side of his face. Bella chuckled madly. She lowered her hand to his left arm and cut it. It seemed she was overexcited because she cut it again and again and again until the snake-faced man raised his hand to stop her._

 _"Leave some joy for Lucius, too, Bella."_

 _Bella unheartedly dropped her hand, and turned to the aristocratic man who, in response, smirked and walked over to the cloaked man and crouched beside him and he grasped the man's dark hair roughly to wisper in his ear. He stayed for a few seconds, then stood up and snarled,_

 _"For every bad thing you ever caused me and my family."_

 _He raised his wand and said a long chain of Latin words and there was a burst of white light which blinded everyone._

* * *

Harry woke panting and screaming, and he rolled over and retched on the floor. _Snape was discovered._

Fortunately, he always used Silencing charms when he was sleeping, tough it sometimes occured that he was too tired to cast them. He cleared the mess with a silent flick of his hand and got off the bed to run to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyles argued with him about waking the Headmaster at such and early hour, but they could do nothing, because he had the password. The gargoyles slipped aside, and Harry rushed in the office to find the Headmaster already in a yellow gown.

"Harry, my b- ?"

"Snape is captured - he'd been tortured for hours - we have to find him!"

Harry managed to spit out as he gasped for air after running to the office. The twinkle in the old man's eye slowly faded, and so did his smile.

"Sit down, I'll call the Order."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Order of The Phoenix gathered in twenty minutes and they sat in a circle around Dumbledore's table in his office.

"What's wrong, Albus?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I peronally belive it would be better if Harry told us," he looked at the pale teen, who nodden gravely in response and stood up so that everyone could see him.

"I saw Professor Snape being tortured in my vision."

The members looked at each other and a low rustle started as they mumbled and whispered. Harry ignored them and continued.

"Lucius Malfoy used a curse on him which I didn't recognize, but I will show you, Headmaster," he looked at the old man, "maybe, you know it. I think that we should try to rescue him."

Dumbledore looked at him with a sad smile. _He always cared for others more that himself_ , he thought, _He would risk his life to save man from Tom and the Death Eaters. A man who he never even liked._

"Where is Severus?" Asked Moody.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was in Malfoy Manor. Voldemort -" he ignored the flinches and moans, and continued, "was sitting in the same throne in which he usually does, but the room was different. It was bigger and well-lit, although it's mostly dark with only a few torches being lit."

"Are you sure that Severus is alive?" Asked Remus.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to think that the Potions Master was dead, so he tried to reassure the Order members.

"I haven't seen him die," _Well, it's not a lie,_ he thought, "so we have a chance finding him alive."

In the next three hours, they made up a plan about saving Snape.

First, they had to be sure about Severus's whereabouts. Harry would try to find out where Snape was using his connection with Voldemort.

Second, if they knew where Snape was locked, Moody and the Aurors would get in the Malfoy Manor under Disillusionment charms. Harry and Albus would be lowering the shields and protections charms.

Third, Albus would use Ligilimency on a Death Eater, so that they would know which room Snape was in.

Fourth, they would burst in the room, Harry and Tonks raising shields around them in case there were other Death Eaters in the room. Sturgis Podmore and Kingsley would be covering them from the door's other side.

Fifth, if neccesary, Albus would heal Severus with spells and potions. Then, they would use a portkey to get back to the Infirmary at Hogwarts.

It was nearly 5 am when they finished the plan, and Harry was exhausted, but Dumbledore still wanted to teach him the spell with which they would lower the wards. It took thirty more minutes till they could use it synchronously and Harry could finally go back to the Tower for a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus woke when he heard footsteps and a door open. He didn't dare move and he kept his eyes shut.

"Don't pretend to be asleep Severus, I know you're awake."

This voice was familiar and Severus tried to turn, so that he would see the face. However, his back was on fire and he hissed in pain. Lucius Malfoy rushed to Severus's side and knelt beside him.

"Drink this," he pressed a vial to Severus's lips who swallowed the contents. He recognised it as a Pain Relieving potion and an other vial was pressed to his lips. Blood Replenishing potion.

Memories of the other night are rushing to his mind about him being discovered, though Severus don't know how the Dark Lord found it out. _Perhaps that traitorous Pettigrew saw me training Potter,_ he thought. Severus's last memory was about Lucius kneeling over him and wispering, but his words were spoken so softly that Severus really had to concentrate on hearing them.

 _'I'll get you out of this hell.'_

And Lucius pressed a vial to Snape's lips secretly, so that neither the Dark Lord, nor the Death Eaters were able to see it. Severus's felt the pain get better instantly, and in the next moment he heard Lucius snarling something and a white light, then he blacked out.

"What was that spell you used on me?" Severus asked Lucius.

" _Falsus Mortem._ It will cause the target to faint while making it look like he is being tortured. You were writhing on the floor and screaming. The Dark Lord thought I really tortured you, and he suspects nothing."

He looked at Lucius thoughtfully for a moment.

"Such a Slytherin way. You're the most Slytherin... Slytherin I've ever met if you tricked the most powerful Dark wizard in the world with this."

Malfoy laughed, and gave Severus some food and water.

"I have a plan. In a week, the Dark Lord wants to kill you, so we'll have to be quick. At night, when most of the Death Eaters are on mission or at home, we'll break free, all right?"

He gave Snape a few more potions, then left. Severus looked around the room he was locked up in, and was disturbed and puzzled when he recognised it as a cell in the Tower. The Dark Lord rarely used it, only for the most important and dangerous prisoners would be locked up here. He frowned. He wasn't _that_ important, but he took it as a compliment.

Severus looked over myself. Of course, Lucius couldn't have given him real healing spells, because the Dark Lord would know that he's not on the 'Dark' side. Severus had dozens of cuts that ranged from long to short, thin to thick, smooth to raised, clean to ragged, deep to shallow, and everything in between. His robes were a bloody mess. He had bruises and my left eye was swollen, but he could open it slightly. Dried blood was all over his face because of Bella's dagger.

Severus sighed and turned to be more comfortable. Darkness came as he closed my eyes.

* * *

It had been five days since Snape was discovered. Harry had slept ten hours all in all these last days. Before, he always had that little fearful feeling deep in his heart when he went to sleep, that maybe Voldemort would send him another nightmare about him torturing people, and that he would have to suffer those curses he threw at the prisoners. But now, he was hoping that Voldemort would send him one so that Harry would know where Snape was, or at least if he was alive. So he tried to sleep and to his bitterness, only darkness came. But after a while, he saw a little light to my right. Harry walked over and he was wrapped in the middle of a scene.

 _Snape was in a very bad shape. He was bleeding and he was severely injured. His right arm seemed to be broken and his hands kept twitching. The Mark on his left arm was barely visible for there was gore all over it. His face was the worst. He had this wicked, creepy smile on his face which was, by no dubt, made with a knife or such._

 _Voldemort had his wand on Snape and was casting a_ Cruciatus _on him._

 _"Filthy, Moodblood-lover, traitorous coward. That's all you are, Severus. A_ coward. _You deserve every course I use on you, and you would deserve even more courses, but I'm too bored. You're not even a good plaything, Severus. I'll amuse myself for a few days with you and then I'll kill you."_

 _Snape didn't say anything. Harry realized he should note the room they were in. It was the same as the other day, but it was back to 'normal', lit with only a few torches, and the throne made of skulls and bones were in the middle of the room. So Snape was in Malfoy Manor._

 _The torturing continued for some more time and then it faded and the darkness took control over Harry again._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

General POV

Six Order of the Phoenix member and a dozen Aurors were standing at the Gates at Hogwarts. They were standing in a semi-circle with Albus and Harry in the middle. It was only 3 am, but even in the original plan they were going to rescue Snape at night, so no one complained about it.

"I will cast the Disillusionment charms. We'll leave in twenty minutes, so get ready."

After twelve minutes, they were fully prepared, and so they Apparated to the Apparition point closest to Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore raised his wand and tapped everyoneone's head, and they disappeared.

"While you get there, Harry and I will already have weakened the wards. Good luck everyone."

When the Aurors and the four Order members were heading to the Manor, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

They raised their wands and began to say the long incantation, which Dumbledore taught Harry when they made the plan, over an over. The huge dome of the ward glowed in silver and blue, and cracks made their way from the ground to the top of the dome. They had been doing this for three minutes, and the charm was still up. The Aurors would be reaching the Manor soon, and they would not be able to get in.

After five minutes, there was a loud _crack_ and a long fraction appeared on the dome. It would break soon. They kept repeating the incantation for a few more moments, and then, the dome of blue and silvery lights shattered and fell. Harry had never seen such a strong shield, and was impressed.

* * *

Snape's POV

Two days after, Lucius came in my cell, and we sneaked out of the Tower. The few Death Eaters we encountered were Stunned by Lucius, so we had a clear path.

Until we reached the second floor.

* * *

General POV

"Wormtail, go and see what happened with Lucius. He had been gone for quite a while." The Dark Lord said with narrowed eyes.

"Y-yes, my Lord." Wormtail rushed out of the room, only to find Lucius. And the traitor.

"My Lord! My Lord!" He squeaked, "The t-traitor broke out!"

Voldemort stood up with his wand raised in his hand and walked over to the door. Lucius and their prisoner was, indeed, in front of him. Wormtail was already Stunned, and his wand was in Severus' hand. Voldemort was just about to kill them, when Crabbe and Goyle senior ran to him, yelling from where they were.

"My Lord! The Order of the Phoenix broke in! Harry Potter is here!"

Then, all hell broke loose. The Aurors and Order members were cursing the Death Eathers, and Severus was fighting the Dark Lord with Lucius.

There was a shot of white light, and such powerful magic filled the air, that the windows broke and it was hard to breath.

All heads turned to the source of the power, and Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore looked back at them.

They raised their wands and started duelling with Voldemort while Lucius helped Snape escape.

After half an hour, the retreated, as they had what they wanted. Snape. He was leaning heavily onto Lucius' shoulder and he looked terrible. He had dark circles aroud his eyes, his face was pale and he was badly hurt. He looked like he would faint in any moment, so Albus didn't hesitate to use the Portkey.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: In the first chapter I said there will be 10-12 chapters, but now I realized that there will be a lot more, bevause my chapters are short.

* * *

Chapter 8

General POV

One and a half dozen people stood in the Hogwarts Infirmary, each of them being healed. Moody had a new cut on his face and some on his arms, Remus banged his head when he fell because of a spell, and he needed a Wideye potion, which could cure concussion. Tonks was also drinking Pain Releiving potions, all Albus had was a little cut on his face, and Harry's hands were bandaged because Voldemort burnt them with a spell. Lucius had cuts and bruises, which had been healed quickly.

But of course, Snape was in the worst shape. Madam Pomfrey was running from his bed to her office to bring more potions. His robes were in a heap next to the bed, and his shirt was cut off, so that Madam Pomfrey could heal his chest and back. After almost an hour, his arms, back and chest, hands and one of his legs were bandaged. The cuts on his face were healed, but his pale face and the dark circles around his eyes remained. He was unconsicious, and the Mediwitch said that he'll not wake for a while.

"Thank you everyone for your help." Said Dumbledore, "The plan hadn't work, but I'm glad anyway, because Lucius could help us, too. I hope that you'll approve to defend his wife and son, for Voldemort must also be looking for them now." Lucius' face paled. It seemed he hadn't thought about this, that the Dark Lord would capture his loved ones to punish him.

The Aurors and Orded members nodded and agreed. Well, most of them. Of course, Moody was too paranoid to trum someone suddenly.

"But he was a Death Eater! We can't trust him. Maybe, he did it on purpose, to gain our confidence, and when we suspect nothing, he'll murder us all!" He said angrily.

"You can even use a Veritaserum on me, but I did it, because Severus is my friend. I would never forgive myself if he was killed and I did nothing to prevent it." Said Lucius quietly, but manly.

"I will! Believe me, I would even -" Moody's speech was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Alastor, please, he can be trusted."

"You said the same about Pettigrew."

Dumbledore nodded sadly and said, "Yes, that is true. But I think, Lucius will be different."

Moody shot one last sulky glance at Malfoy before nodding to Albus and storming out from the Infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry spent most of his days in the Hospital Wing. His friends were there with him sometimes, but he was mostly alone with a sleeping Potions Master. After classes, he would go to the Library to bring some books, and then he would come back to the Infirmary. Today, Madam Pomfrey saw him come in and said,

"Mr Potter, I believe your hands are perfectly healed now. I will take your bandages off." And so she did when Harry walked over to her.

It was the fourth day after Snape's rescue, and the man was still uncousicious. The bandages on his left hand were gone, and none of his bones looked so eerie, as if they were broken though two long fading scars were still running from the edge of his mouth to his ear. Harry sat on the windowsill and picked up a book about Occlumency.

He was reading the second book about Occluding that night, when he heard Snape move. He walked over to the bed, and was surprised to see Snape staring back at him.

"What, Potter? It would serve you better if you wouldn't be just gaping at me like a fool, but did something useful."

Harry immediately shut his mouth and went to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked. After a second, the Mediwitch opened the door, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Professor Snape is awake, ma'am. I think, he -" Harry never had the chance to finish his sentece, because he was nearly ran over by Madam Pomfrey, and the Mediwitch was beside Snape's bed in the twinkling of an eye.

"When did he wake? How do you feel? Can you use your arms and legs? Why didn't you inform me sooner, Mr Potter? Do you need a Pain Replenishing potion?" She asked Harry and Snape in a rush.

"Don't make such a fuss, Poppy. I'm fine. And Potter, when I told you to do something useful, I didn't mean _this," h_ e glared at Harry.

Harry just sighed, but he didn't know if it was a releived or tired sigh.

"Mr Potter, it's past curfew, why are you still here?" Madam Pomfrey finally turned to him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, grabbed his books and went back to the Griffindor Tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a week since Snape's rescue, and today, he was to teaching again. As it was Monday, Harry had double Potions with him. Snape stormed in the classroom, his robes billowing after him, his back staight and chin raised in a dignified way. He was walking with a slight limp and his right hand was in his pocket to cover the bandages. The scars were no longer visible on his face, and his snarl was on his face again.

"Today, you'll be working on an Invigoration Draught. It is a potion used to energise the drinker," he tapped the black board with his left hand, and the ingredients appeared, "Get to work!" he snarled, and everyone went to collect the ingredients.

Harry was watching him for a few minutes and found, that Snape _was_ healed, but still not the same. He was sitting most of the time, and he kept his right hand in his pocket. After the bell rang, he stood up and said,

"Fill the vials with you concotions, and leave them on my desk."

Harry's potion was nearly perfect and he was satisfied with it. However, Ron's was a bright shade of blue and not dark green.

"Weasley, can you not read? Can't you see that you should have stirred it _five_ times _counterclockwise_?" Snape said and Ron's ears were red with anger and his jaw was set."Get out, everyone. The break had already started."

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and they went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I can't believe the git," said Ron, "My potion wasn't that far from good."

Harry nodded approvingly, but inside his head he was thinking on something else. He would be having training that day with Snape. He didn't know if Snape was well enough to duel.

* * *

It was half past six when Harry left the Common Room. Snape was not in the Room of Requirements yet, so Harry thought he would limber up before dueling.

He took his robes off so that he was in a shirt and pants. He put my wand down and walked over to the middle of the big room. The floor grumbled beneath hime, and stone statues appeared around him in a circle.

The one in front of him raised it's arm high, and when it dropped, the others ran towards Harry. Seemed like it was a sign for them to fight him. Well, the Room of Requirements always had surprises.

They almost reached Harry, so he held up his hand and started to cast spells.

 _"Impedimenta!"_ A statue stopped.

 _"Expluso"_ Another exploded.

 _"Alerte Ascendre!"_ This one shot high into the air and landed with a _crack._

 _"Reduco!"_ Harry's new target became nothing more than ash in the blinking of the eye.

He continued this for a while because he had half an hour till Snape would come here. He didn't notice how fast time seemed to fly.

* * *

Severus reached the seventh floor two minutes after seven. It wasn't like him, but his leg still hasn't healed fully and he was limping.

When he got in the room, he stopped in his tracks, because Potter was in the middle of a fight with at least two dozen sculptures running toward him, and almost thirty other statues were lying on the floor; headless, bound, or in flames. Potter was casting the spells non-stop, and Severus noticed that he wasn't using a wand. And neither was he saying the incantations.

Severus was watching him the whole time, and after twenty minutes, all statues were on the floor and Potter was panting heavily. He turned and came to a halt when he saw Severus.

"Potter," I greeted him.

"Professor. I'm sorry, I was early so I just thought I would -"

"Don't apologize, Potter, I expect to see you to do equally good when duelling me."

Potter stared at him and nodded.

"Can we start?" Severus asked him.

"Of course, sir," he waved his hand and the ashes and bits of the stone sculptures vanished. Severus was satisfied that he had developed so much, but of course he didn't mention it.

"Neither of us will have our wands with us today. And you may do the same you just did. Wandless and non-verbal magic at the same time, I mean."

They duelled for more than two hours and Severus's leg was aching so bad he told Potter their training was over. After he exited the room, it changed and Severus slumped in a newly conjured armchair. A bottle of Firewhiskey with a glass and a potion appeared next to him. He stayed for ten more minutes before returning to his chambers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry had been fighting the dummies for what he thought was utmost twenty minutes when he saw Snape. He was so surprised, he didn't know Snape was there and how much he had seen. Harry started to apologize, but his professor just waved it away.

 _"And you may do the same you just did. Wandless and non-verbal magic at the same time, I mean."_

He was even more surprised when Snape said this. Harry remembered saying the incantations in the beggining; had he not said them after that?

He was dismissed after two hours. He saw that Snape was getting slower and that he was standing in a funny way.

"Sir, are you okay? Should you be duelling for so long already?" Harry asked him.

"It's not your problem, Potter. I'm fine."

He shot Snape one last disbelieving and kinda worried look, and exited the room. He went back to the Common Room, and started reading while drinking a Wideye potion which Dobby brought him.

* * *

For the next few weeks everything was okay, except for that Umbitch. She gave Harry detentions because he said that Voldemort was alive. In her detentions, he had to write _'I must not tell lies'_ over and over, and it appeared on the back of his hand as if it was carved into his skin.

It was Halloween that night, so Harry asked Dumbledore to let him go out for a while. He didn't tell him that he wanted to go to his parents grave though, because Dumbledore would have Remus come with me. He told Harry that he could be out for two hours after curfew, but he must return at 10 pm.

The Halloween Feast had already started, but Harry slipped out without eating anything. The sky was slowly becoming darker as he walked towards the Gates. He made a Portkey the previous night that would take him to Godric's Hollow. Harry activated the Portkey, and the next moment he was standing in Godric's Hollow. He began to walk towards his parents' grave, but stopped 30 metres away. Somone was kneeling at the grave.

Harry tried to get closer, hiding behind trees and making no sound. After a little while, he was close enough to hear what the man in the black cloack was saying.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I should have made sure that you were safe... you and your family. I'm so sorry I failed you. Twice... I didn't mean to say that to you, I was just so angry. Lily, I know that I'm not worth your forgiveness, but know that I am sorry for every bad thing I did to you. I didn't mean for you to ... to die," The man's voice was breaking, and Harry was fighting the urge to reveal himself and walk over, but he didn't know yet who the man was.

"I asked him, I _begged_ the Dark Lord to spare you, and still he did it. I'm so sorry, Lily," the man let his head drop on the tombstone and his shoulders shook slightly, but it could have been because of the cold, "I saved your child, but I can't change my hatred towards James, and your son is so much like him. But only on the outside, actually he's not so arrogant, and he's caring and smart like you. I'm sorry Lily, I tried to be civil towards him, but it's so hard when all I can see is my childhood enemy's face, and the eyes of... of the only woman I ever loved. I'm sorry. I love you."

For some more time, he was there kneeling, and when he stood, there was a lily in his hand. He left in on the tombstone, his hand resting on it for a moment before turning and walking away. That was when Harry saw his face.

It was Severus Snape.

His eyes were sunken and a bit red, his hands shook, and his face was paler than ever. But the worst was that there was a lone tear on his face.

Harry have never seen Snape cry. Such a strong man he was, Harry never thought he would see him like this someday.

When Snape was gone, he walked over to the grave. His thoughts were rushing in his mind. What should he do now that he was there? Talk to his parents like Snape did? And why was Snape even here? Shouldn't he be at the Feast with the other teachers?

Finally, Harry did the same as Snape. He kneeled and told them how much he loved them, how much he missed them, that he wanted to know them. He told my father that he should have not bullied Snape, that he knew how Snape felt. He told his mother that he was sorry for whatever Snape had said, but she should have foriven him.

His thoughts came back to Snape and his speech at the grave, and in the end, Harry had nothing else to think about.

He stood up and acivated the Portkey to get back to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: In the first line, where Harry's talking about the last three months, I meant since his training with Mad-Eye. This chapter is set in the second week of November.

* * *

Chapter 12

In the last three months Harry had improved a lot, he could Occlude my mind properly except for the night, his duelling skills were much better, and he mastered both wandless and non-verbal magic.

Everyday, he would go to the Library to have new books, and then he would go to the Common Room to read, and when he didn't feel like doing so, he would go to the Room of Requirements to exercise. Their workout with Snape is very intense, but Harry thought that only once a week shouldn't really make him much stronger, so he would do it one or two days per week alone. It could be seen now, his arms and legs were not skinny as they use to be, but muscular, he had abs and his back muscles are much bigger, too.

That night, after working out, he went back to the Griffindor Tower to shover and study. He read for one and a half hours before his eyes started to close.

 _It was dark, but the moonlight shone through the windows. Dark cloacked figures stood in a circle around a throne with a man sitting in it. The scene was familiar, but Harry wasn't sure why until the man in the throne spoke._

 _"My dear servants, I called you, because I have a brilliant idea," the man who Harry recognised now as Voldemort said._

 _"We will surprise the 'Light' side with an attack against Hogwarts. When everyone's in the Great Hall, you will burst in and curse anyone in your ways. Then, I will come in to kill Harry Potter. He's not powerful enough to beat me, and Dumbledore will be so surprised about our early assault, that he won't be able to fight properly. He's too old to duel anyway, he could never win."_

 _Voldemort must have felt that Harry was in his head, because in the next moment white-hot pain seared though his scar and blinded him._

 _'Ah, Harry, weren't you thought not to eavesdrop on other people's discussions?' Voldemort said inside Harry's head, and the next moment he was thrown out of the scene._

* * *

Harry woke up screaming, his hands on his bleeding scar. The students, who was sleeping, rushed in from their dormitories into the Common Room, and McGonagall quickly followed them. Hermione and Ron were already at Harry's side, pale as a sheet. Every student stood worriedly, some of them looking green at having seen so much blood.

"Potter, what happened?" McGonagall asked him.

"V-vision... must tell... Dumble-dore..." his voice was erratic.

"Weasley, infrom Professor Dumbledore that we'll be there in a bit, please," Ron took off in a run.

When Hermione and McGonagall managed to get him to Dumbledore's office, Snape was already there with Ron.

"Harry, my boy, what's wrong?"

Harry didn't anwser, instead, he tapped his forefinger to his temple and his memory appeared is the form of a slivery stipe between his temple and finger. He stumbled over to the Pensieve, and spilled the silvery memory into the bowl. Dumbledore went to watch the memory, but Harry motioned for Snape and McGonagall to watch it too.

"It might be better if all of you see it," he said.

After some minutes, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall had watched it.

"Well, it's very unnerving I must say, but I must also thank you for informing us, Harry."

Harry nodded, "We must have everyone out of the castle when he decides to attack."

"We don't know yet _when_ that will be, but you're right, Mr Potter," said McGonagall.

"Anyway, your scar must be treated, and we have time till Voldemort's assault."

"I'll give him potions," everyone looked at Snape, who hadn't said anything until this.

"All right. Harry, I believe Severus will help you to repair your connection with Voldemort, so that you'll be able to see his plan and you can tell us."

"Okay. Good night, Headmaster, Professor McGonagall," Harry nodded to them and his friends.

Snape Flooed to his chambers with Harry and told him to sit down while he gathered the potions. When he returned, he had three vials and a bottle of light blue salve.

"Drink this and that," he held out two vials, one filled with bright pink liquid, the other with a foul-smelling elixir.

"I'll clear and heal you scar, Mr Potter," he told Harry while he _Scourgified_ the blood from Harry's face, hands and clothes. Then he unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a bit of the slave on his fore-, middle- and ring finger.

Harry was startled when Snape touched his forehead, but relaxed slightly when the cream eased the itching on his scar. Snape's gentle movements surprised him, he never thought that such a man like Snape could be so tender. Finally, Snape finished applying the salve and he straightened up and handed Harry the last vial.

"Drink," he ordered and when Harry drank it and stood up to go, Snape held up a hand.

"Wait, Potter. We must discuss how we're going to know about the Dark Lord's comlete plan."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Severus was on his usual night supervision in the corridor to see if any student was out after curfew, when the youngest Weasley boy ran into him.

"Weasley, what are you doing out of your dormitory this late?" Severus asked him angrily.

"Sir, Harry had a vision and Professor McGonagall told me to inform the Headmaster."

Severus narrowed his eyes, but hurried to Albus' office with Weasley. When Minerva and Granger arrived, Potter looked horrible. He was deathly pale and there was blood all over his face, hands , and even his shirt soaked in blood.

After he told us to watch his memory, Albus asked Severus to tell Potter how to use Legilimency on Voldemort. He didn't want to do it, though. Seeing that, even when he saw the scene unintentionally, the Dark Lord made his scar burst open, Severus thought that the Dark Lord would do even worse things to him if he knew that Potter was eavesdropping on him.

He gave Potter Pain Releiving and Blood Replenishing potions and then it was time to tell him how to to use his connection with the Dark Lord. Severus had been interpreting the way he should do that for an hour, but Potter didn't seem to understand it. In fact, his eyelids were dropping as though he would fall asleep at any moment.

"Potter, are you all right?" Severus asked him.

"I'm fine, sir," his eyes were a bit unfocused and he seemed to look everywhere but at his teacher. Perhaps, the Dark Lord's attack on him made more damage than they thought.

"Don't be such a prevaricator, Potter," he sneered at him, and at the dumb look on the teen's face he rolled my eyes, "A prevaricator is a person who speaks falsely, basically, a liar."

"I'm not lying, I'm fine."

Severus sighed and went over to his cupboard to take out a Dreamless Sleep potion. He handed it to Potter and said,

"Go back to your dormitory and drink it. It will last seven to nine hours. I'll tell your teachers that you won't attend your classes."

He looked at Severus with surprise and went over to the door, but stopped there and turned back to his professor.

"Thank you, sir."

And he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the next four and a half weeks, everyone was talking about where to spend the following holidays. Some of the students' parents were so frightened about the news that Voldemort would attack Hogwarts, that they took their child away from school.

On Friday evening Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the Common Room, discussing the Transfiguration essays. When Hermione corrected the boys' essays, she and Ron sat in a couch and Harry took a seat in an armchair.

"Where will you two spend the holidays?" Harry asked them.

"Ugh, sorry, mate, my folks don't let me stay here because of You-Know-Who's plan," said Ron. Harry looked sad, but accepted it anyway.

"I'm going to go skiing with my parents, Harry, I'm sorry," she even looked sad that she had to leave her friends.

"Okay. I guess I'm gonna spend it here."

"Not if Mum founds it out. She's gonna grab you all the way to the Burrow. You know how she would not want you to get harm," said Ron with a grin.

Harry smiled, but said, "Ron, that would be great, but I can't put you in danger. The Burrow's wards are not stong enough to keep the Death Eaters away if they findout where I am."

"You wouldn't put us in danger, we would ask Dumbledore to raise more stonger wards, and then you could come with us."

"I think I'll stay, but thanks," said Harry.

* * *

Harry woke to the owls' tapping on the window. He smiled and ran to let them in. He got a homework planner from Hermione, a book titled, Practincal Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts from Remus, a wallet with fangs from Hagrid, a little Firebolt from Tonks, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Ron, a jumper and pies from Mrs Weasley, a painting of himself from Dobby, and a little black box without a tag. Harry opened it and found a vial of molten gold coloured liquid. There was a little piece of parchment attached to it, and in black ink the next words were written on it,

 _Felix Felicis_

 _Use it cleverly_

 _Happy Christmas_

Harry looked at the liquid confusedly and thought about why was this writing style so familiar to him.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Battle

A/N: And finally, the last chapter (or the one before that...). I think it will be longer than the others. Have fun!

P.S.: Okay, it's not as much a Severitus as I wanted it to be... sorry...

And a few things are missing, like what happened to the Malfoys, but I'll correct them in the near future, don't worry!

* * *

Chapter 15

Harry's POV

Yesterday, the students returned from the holidays, and so Ron, Hermione and I were discussing what happened over the last two weeks.

"Fred and George invented a few new things for the shop, but Christmas was a bit boring without my friends." said Ron.

"Yes, there's nothing interesting in sliding down mountains without you two." said Hermione.

"I was trying to eavesdrop on Voldemort, but I couldn't." said I.

We chatted for a while before I asked Hermione what a Felix Felicis was.

"It's a potion that will give the drinker luck for a period of time. It's other name is 'Liquid Luck'. Why do you ask?" She said.

"Nothing, I was just curius, I think I read it somewhere." And I wasn't lying.

After one more hour of talking, we went to sleep.

* * *

The next day had gone by quickly. We took a seat at the Griffindor Table at lunch and conversed.

Five minutes after we came in the Great Hall, the doors burst open and spells were already flying everywhere. I stood up to see what happened, and saw that Death Eaters were cursing everyone in their way. And those who were not in their way also.

The teachers were already running towards them to stop them, and so I went around the table, careful not to let them see me, drank the Felix Felicis that was hidden in my pocket, and attacked from behind. With this, three DE went limp and lying on the floor by my Stunning Spell.

For a long time, we were just repeating this, the DA, the teachers and I Stunning the Death Eaters, some of us receiving cuts and curses. I saw a couple of students lying on the floor.

When only a dozen more Death Eaters were standing - and the same number of teachers, DA members and I, all in all -, an unearthly laugh filled the Great Hall. I knew that sound.

I turned and saw that Voldemort was standing in the door, his wand in his hand, and a cruel smile on his face.

"Harry Potter," he said in his high-pitched voice. I raised my wand and cast the strongest Shield I have ever heard of, which could not be broken by anything but my volition, around the Tables.

The Death Eaters bowed to their lord and went out from the Hall. The students and teachers were all safe behind my Shields, only Voldemort and I were out of them. I was standing a few metres away from the Head Table, and he was walking towards me, but stopped fifteen metres before me.

"I hope you know by now how to duel, Harry, or we'll have to repeat what happened at the cemetery when I was reborn. We'll bow to each other first," and so he did, his crimson eyes never leaving mine. When he stood, I said,

"I will not ever bow to you," he smirked and said,

"Indeed. It seems like we must repeat last years events. _Crucio!_ " I heard the teachers gasp, and some students shriek. I could fell nothing but pain, but I didn't move, nor did I scream.

"Bow to me, you insolent brat! _Crucio!_ " It wasn't so intense as the previous, so it was slightly easier not to scream.

"Can't you hear me? Bow! _Crucio!_ " I hadn't felt it now. I stood for some seconds, then raised my wand.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " He fended it with a shield.

"So you're immune to two Unforgivables now, are you?" He smirked and cast a Cutting Curse. It missed my neck by inches, but it would have cut my head off had I not ducked.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " He shouted, and my wand flew from my hand. Nevermind, I learned to duel without it, and I can use wandless magic just as good as I can use it with a wand.

I used a Conjunctivitis Curse to damage his eyes, but he defended himself.

We continued this for long minutes, when I saw something black moving between the Shields I cast around the House Tables. I couldn't see it properly, because in the next moment, Voldemort was cursing yet again.

"I wonder, Harry Potter, how you can bear so many wounds. Had Severus trained you to hide your pain away, too?" He asked. I looked down at myself, and found that I had quite a few wounds, some are bleeding, some just aching. I hadn't noticed them, maybe because of the adrenaline that was rushing through my veins.

"You have no idea about my training on bearing pain," I told him darkly.

He chuckled, "I'm curious. Can you tell me?"

"No, what the hell, Tom, we're in the middle of a duel," I said glaring at him with my sarcastic face.

"Well then, I'll see it for myself. _Legilimens!_ "

I tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

* * *

 _I was five, making breakfast for the Dursleys when I burnt the bacon._

 _"You good-for-nothing freak, had I not showed you how to fry the bacon?!" Uncle Vernon yelled. He grabbed my hand and pushed it on the stove. I whimpered and tears tricked down my face by the time he let go of my burnt hand._

* * *

 _I was seven, weeding the garden on a hot summer day. I accidently cut my palm with the secateurs, and went inside to get something for it from the bathroom. As I was looking through the cabinet, a rough hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around._

 _"What are you doing, boy? Stealing from me?" Uncle Vernon asked._

 _"No, Uncle, I just cut my hand and it's really nasty, I think it might get infected if I don-" he didn't let me finish my sentence, instead, he grabbed me by my collar, dragged me to my cupboard and threw me in, so that I could hear my shoulder crack when it hit the opposite wall, but I merely winced at the sound._

* * *

 _I was twelve, leaning agains the wall of my bedroom, as Uncle Vernon commanded. I had no shirt on, and my back was covered in velts and blood._

 _"No more freakish owls! No more!" He yelled, each word followed by a hit by his belt._

* * *

I finally pushed Voldemort out of my mind, finding both of us panting.

"So, the Boy-Who-Lived was... _abused_?" He asked, clearly amused.

The Great Hall fell in silence. No screaming, no profanity, no panting could be heard.

"I. Was. Not. Abused," I said slowly, in such a deep voice, I didn't recogise it as mine.

Voldemort laughed.

And then, the black thing I saw earlier move between the Shield appeared behind Voldemort.

It was Snape.

He raised his wand and muttered a spell. However, the white light bounced off Voldemort, because he quickly cast a Shielding Charm.

"Severus, you traitor. _Sectumsempra!_ " He snarled and Snape fell on the floor, covered in blood.

"NO!" I yelled over the crowd of terrified screams.

Snape was dead. The man, who saved my life several times, who knew my mother closely, who taught me how to protect myself. Our relationship was getting better over the last few months, but now he was dead.

* * *

General POV

White-hot rage flared in Harry. It could be seen in the way his fists were clentched, in his trembling, in the way his jaw was silently moving, as of he was trying very hard not to shout. But most importantly, his rage showed in his eyes. It was still green, but it was shining, and it's shine was so bright it could have illuminated in the dark.

"Oh, had I killed someone you liked?" Voldemort asked sardonically with a smirk, "Let's solve that problem. I'm going to kill you, so that you and the traitor will meet in hell."

"Don't call him a traitor. He was the bravest man I've ever known," Harry said, his jaw clenched in anger.

"Whatever. _Avada Kedavra!_ "

And something happened in that moment, that no one had counted on.

Harry Potter took a step back away with his right leg and raised his hands in waist-height.

The green light shot from the wand and towards Harry, right into his hands.

Several people screamed and looked away. The Shields around the Tables shook, but regained strength. Harry's feet slid back a few inches, but he was holding onto the green light.

Harry chuckled, so deeply that it would abash Snape's bariton voice, and looked up to the eyes of his opponent.

"For every death you caused, for every life you ruined."

And he outstretched his hands, and the green light shot back to its caster. Voldemort yelled in rage and surprise, but the curse hit him and now he was lying dead on the floor.

Harry ran to Snape's side. He was pale and cold, but Harry still had that little piece of hope inside hime that said Snape's alive.

He kneeled beside Snape, _Accio_ ed his wand, and tried to heal Snape - with no success. But he tried anyway, and flinched when a hand touched his shoulder.

"He's dead, Harry," Dumbledore's sad voice said.

Harry looked up. He hadn't noticed his Shields fall, and nor did he hear Dumbledore walking to him. He looked at the old man and dropped his wand.

Harry put his two hands on the long gash over Snape's chest and belly. He closed his eyes, and felt his magic run through his shoulders and arms to his hands to reach Snape.

Blue, red, green, yellow, purple, and every other colour in the spectrum appeared as thin jets of light around his arms and hands, and spread over Snape's upper body. As these jets of light touched each other, white light appeared in their place. After ten seconds, it was so bright that the people around Harry had to close their eyes.

The gash under Harry's palms slowly closed, and he fell unconsiciously to the floor next to Severus Snape.


End file.
